Slipping Over You
by JenKristo
Summary: Steve x Starscream. Starscream is in need of assistance when he spills energon in his quarters. The drone that comes to assist him only makes matters worse, until a verbal misunderstanding turns things around. Dual Authorship with Hillside Dancing On! Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Here I present to you an RP written by Chaifootsteps and myself. She's Starscream and I'm Steve. We liked it so much that we decided to share it with you! Her name is Chaifootsteps on tumblr, and here on fanfiction, her name is HillsideDancingOn. She's awesome, you should totally say hello to her.

Slipping Over You

Part 1

Steve hurried down the halls, emergency clean-up supplies tucked under his arm. There was nothing worse than keeping Commander Starscream waiting for anything, and it was just his luck that his name had been drawn to respond to the order when he was on the other side of the Nemesis. He stood in front of the Commander's door, taking a moment to compose himself. Energon raced in his fuel lines. He'd never been in the Commander's quarters before, and he didn't want to do anything stupid.

Starscream waited impatiently in his quarters, taking care to let some of that impatience show through his stance; the crossed arms, the slight scowl, the long, tapping claws. He heard something shifting about outside his door and could only assume it was the drone he'd summoned. "Who's out there? Have you come for the cleaning?"

Steve jumped when he heard the Commander call out. He typed in the code to enter, which had been provided along with the order for a drone to come clean something. The Commander's quarters were large, larger than his imagination had allowed, considering the cramped bunks he shared with the other drones. Thank Primus his berth wasn't in this room, he didn't know what he would do if he had to work around it. Or who knows, maybe the spill was in his berthroom. His attention focused when he saw the Commander turn to him.

Starscream looked him over briefly. This one was more skittish than he'd imagined, but that wasn't so strange; not all the drones had been near the officers' quarters. "Well, at least you came prepared." He waved a servo idly towards his berthroom. "It's back there. Mind you don't break anything, and try not to leave a wet floor when you're through." The drone didn't need to know that he'd been sipping his morning energon in berth, or the clumsy way he'd fumbled with the cube when it had slipped from his grasp.

"Y-Yes Sir," he responded quickly. Steve's shoulders slumped over a little at the news that it was in the berthroom. He shifted the supplies under his arm and headed forward, keeping his optical visor on the floor. He bowed his helm slightly more as he passed the Commander, walking in a curve as to keep out of his personal space. In the next room was a small energon spill, definitely less than was necessary for an emergency clean-up kit. It was a shame about these things; orders didn't usually come with specifications. A small rag with cleaner would have been enough. He took out a rag and one of the bottles of cleaner and wiped up the spill in under a minute. Now he'd just have to put the supplies back in the box and be on his way. He felt relief over this, having filled out his duty without any incidents. Steve stood up from where he'd been kneeling on the floor, but not even a second passed before he slipped over and landed on his back, cleaning supplies clattering everywhere. He sat up, digits continuing to slide on the spot he had cleaned. 'What in Primus' name did I use?' he wondered, frantically grasping for the cleaner bottle. And there it was, premium grade rotator lubricant. This floor was going to be slippery for a week.

Starscream squawked, jumping back as the bottles rolled around his heeled feet. "What? Why are you looking at it, what's going on?" He tried to lean in to snatch the bottle from him, stumbled, and skidded on the floor, only just managing to catch himself on his berth. "What did you use?"

"Ah... I'm uh... I'm afraid the supplies must have gotten put back in the wrong case... It's-It's rotator lubricant. I'm s-so sorry Commander, you'll have to avoid this area for a few days." Steve tried to move away as carefully as he could, but he slipped a little, bumping into the Commander's feet. "I'm sorry," he said weakly, not sure how this could possibly get worse.

"What?" Starscream's body shook with fury, his wings trembling faintly with the force of it. An energon spill had been bad enough, a slippery floor was worse, and stumbling about in front of a drone was the final death knell for any good mood he'd begun the day with. "Idiot! Do not, after all you've done, have the audacity to tell me to avoid my own floorspace!" He tried to aim a kick at the drone, but only succeeded in losing his footing and stumbling even more awkwardly against the berth.

"Commander, are you alright?" Steve blurted out. "I'm-I'm so sorry about this. Let me see if I can do something." He frantically looked through the supplies and thanked Primus when he found a bottle of abrasive. This was the kind of thing a mech put on the bottoms of his feet to increase traction. He sprayed it on the floor and wiped it up, but when he tried to stand he slipped down again. The shiny area he'd made trying to clean the first mistake was far larger than the original, and the whole thing was a death trap. "I… I think I've been pranked. This is lubricant too." Steve shimmied back away from the large patch and stood, reaching a servo to the seeker. "Can I help you up, Commander? You're right in the middle of it."

At that moment, Starscream wanted nothing more than to line up the entire eradicon army and start pushing them out of the Nemesis. He was about to snap at the other mech, to tell him to keep his incompetent servos to himself, when his knees trembled dangerously. Rather than risk falling a third time, he grudgingly extended a servo to Steve.

Steve took the Commander's servo, energon pump pounding in his chest. Starscream had beautiful servos. He held it carefully, which felt a little silly since that servo was more than capable of, and experienced in, beating him senseless. He was in a deal of trouble right now, but this little moment was going to be filed under something to remember. He pulled Starscream closer, careful not to step forward onto the hazard area. "Have you got me, Sir?"

"Yes," Starscream grumbled where he'd been meaning to growl and idly wishing the drone would have phrased it differently. He carefully moved closer, wings unconsciously moving outwards in an effort to find his balance. Not for the first time in his life, he questioned the usefulness of his heel struts. Suddenly, with barely a chance to scrabble, he was falling again. He uttered a short, startled shriek, gripping tight to Steve's servo.

Steve was unprepared. He'd been dazzled as the seeker spread his wings, and now he was slipping without warning. He instinctually wanted him out of harm's way, and without thinking he had his other arm around the Commander's waist, pulling him off the slippery spot. A second holding him around the waist ended with the 'oh slag' signal in his mind and he pulled his arms quickly down to his sides. "Excuse me," he murmured quickly.

It took Starscream a moment to realize his servos were on Steve's chestplate; yet another to realize that the drone had pulled his servos back, while he himself had not. He jumped back, his processor grasping for a suitable reply to something like that. He pointed a single digit at Steve, which didn't amount to much without said reply. "...You!"

Steve straightened, optical visor brightening. His servos came up defensively and he began to ramble at top speed. "I'm s-sorry, Commander, I didn't mean to touch you like that! It's just that you were falling and I wasn't thinking and I just grabbed you! Oh Primus," he groaned, looking at his servos as if they were responsible for a great crime. "I just, I…" Then he realized that perhaps, the Commander had wanted to say something. "Sir?"

Starscream sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his facial plating. It was true - and for all the reasons he generally lashed out at vehicons, even he couldn't fault one for having quick reflexes. "This...lubricant patch. How long did you say it would last?" His voice sounded more weary than anything.

"Five solar cycles, Sir. Well uh, maybe seven." Steve fidgeted nervously, not sure if he should take the Commander's lack of retribution as a good or bad sign.

"Which is it, five or seven?" Starscream looked up at him, scowling, but he had lost much of his earlier venom and he knew it. He glanced down accusingly at the floor, then back to Steve. "Return at the same time tomorrow. Bring the proper tools, clean up this mess, speak of this to no one. Especially not your...pranking little friends."

Oh good Primus, was everything going to be alright? Steve nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Commander, right away! I mean, tomorrow. This time tomorrow. Not right away…" He ended his embarrassing chatter and grabbed the supplies. He paused a moment, looking at the shiny spot. He fished around in the supply kit for a marking tool, and drew a temporary white line around the edge of the slippery area. "There," he said with a small amount of satisfaction. "That will help it stand out so you don't miss it and fall." He stood and looked to the Commander to be dismissed.

Starscream cocked a single brow, but privately appreciated the attention to detail. He waved a servo idly. "Very well. Dismissed."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Despite the earlier incident, the slippery patch on the floor hadn't meant the death of Starscream and had, in fact, barely inconvenienced him. The white marking surrounding it had aided in avoiding any more accidents. At the appointed time, he stood around waiting for the drone to arrive with his supplies - this time, he forgot to make a show of looking annoyed.

Steve walked down the hallway with slightly less apprehension than he had the day before. He had tested the supplies before coming to make sure they weren't tainted. It was tough trying not to be mad about the prank. It hadn't been his friends who had done that; no friend would get you in trouble with a superior officer. He shrugged it off. From an outsider's perspective, it probably did seem funny. He decided to think of it as funny himself, especially since it was over. He entered the Commander's quarters and bowed his helm respectfully. Starscream was looking as lovely as ever, his expression slightly less menacing than usual. "Should I get started, Sir?"

"That's why I summoned you here, isn't it?" Despite this, he didn't speak as condescendingly as he had the previous day. He nodded towards the spill and its white outline, noticing that the drone seemed slightly less anxious than the last time they had met.

"Right, of course," Steve responded, lightly laughing at himself. He stopped when he realized he'd done it out loud. Quickly he headed into the next room to get started, wondering how he had felt it was appropriate to speak so casually. He wouldn't do it again, he'd make sure of that. He took out the real abrasive solution and began working on it. The directions told him to rub it in well, so he knelt on the floor and worked, rubbing in small circles of solution with a rag. Three days doing this and the floor would be back to normal.

Starscream stood watching him, justifying it by reminding himself that these were his quarters. The room was silent save for the wipe of the rag and he felt a sudden, strange urge to make conversation. "Hmmph. What do you call yourself?"

Steve paused for a moment as if he were hearing things. He looked up at the Commander, surprised. "My name? Uh…" He wasn't sure if he should tell him his code, or the name the other eradicons called him. Morosely he assumed this was to put him on the list of mechs not to send for personal aid, for which his code would be more appropriate. "ST-3V3, Sir."

Starscream frowned. He'd known that the drones were designated by codes, but it still sounded harsh and unpleasant to his audials. "That's what the other vehicons call you? Really?"

Welp, he'd chosen the wrong one. "Oh! You wanted to know… Okay, no, Sir. It's Steve, Sir."

"Hmm." Starscream mulled it over for a moment. "It's...simpler to remember." He tipped his helm, observing him as he worked.

The conversation seemed to be over, so Steve continued to rub in the solution in silence. He wondered if maybe the Commander wanted him to say something, but what to say? 'Do you come here often?' was a good ice breaker and a terrible question considering where he was. And he knew Starscream's name, it wasn't like he could respond with the same question. He went back to wondering why the Commander had wanted his name. He looked back at Starscream, trying to be respectful. "Can I do anything for you, Commander?" he asked. He regretted his word choice now that he'd said it. It was too ambiguous, and probably would make no sense.

Starscream stared at him, pondering what he could possibly mean by that. The back of his processor was quick to supply several ways he could choose to take it, but he waved them aside - for the moment, at least. "That depends. What skills do you normally employ around here?"

"Um…" What was he good at? "I can do the usual: maintenance, repairing things or replacing something that's worn out." He looked around for something to give an example of. Starscream's room was void of the trinkets and nonsense that most of the eradicons had in their recharging area. There was the overhead lighting, and the berth. He pointed to the berth. "I could um…" He paused, trying to remember the phrase. Oh, what was it called when you turned over berth padding to the less used side? Was it 'flipping the padding' or 'turning the padding'? He kept his digit on the berth, struggling to remember. "I could…"

Starscream fought back the urge to smirk. He enjoyed watching Steve struggle over things in a way that was free of any sadism, which was mildly surprising to him. He took a small step closer. "Go on. You could...?"

Steve felt nervousness creep up on him as the Commander came closer. Stress seemed to make his vocabulary worsen even more. How would he ever get this out? He panicked slightly and began gesturing to the berth with both servos, turning his wrist joints to mimic the flipping and turning in his processor. He probably looked like an idiot trying to play charades. "Your berth… I could… you know."

Starscream paused for several long moments, considering. It was all he needed. In a single, deft motion, he reached over and pressed a button near the wall, locking his door with an audible click. "Show me."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Another reminder that this is a dual authorship with HillsideDancingOn. It was so fun to write. I love her Starscream.

Also, this is the last chapter, just so you know. I hope you enjoy!

Part 3

Steve heard the lock click into place, and could practically feel the mood shift in the room. Starscream's voice had darkened. Steve wasn't stupid, he knew where it seemed that things were going, but it was impossible. He stood up slowly. "…Show you what?" he asked quietly. It was a stupid sounding question, but he had to make sure his imagination wasn't just running away with him. He cycled air a little more quickly now, shoulders tightening from the stress of not knowing what in the pits had just happened.

Starscream frowned; after all, Steve had been the one to stand there making suggestive implications at him. It had been perfectly blatant, so he couldn't for the life of him tell why he was playing dumb now. "You tell me."

Steve was still on alert because of the strange vibe in the room, but he decided to just do something, anything. He went to the berth to flip the padding. But when he put his servos on the material, it finally clicked. His visor brightened in excruciating mortification as he imagined himself pointing to the berth and what the Commander must have thought. It was what anyone would have thought! What a thick helm he had! He glanced over at the Commander, so pretty and standing there beside the door he'd just locked, and oh Primus. He was not mentally prepared for this collision of fantasy and real life. But there was no way he was going to embarrass him and explain the mistake, not after he'd responded to it. No, he was going to have to roll with the misunderstanding. Not that he didn't really, really want to roll with it. His energon felt hotter in the lines. He lifted a servo, feeling like a complete idiot, and gestured a digit for Starscream to come. Now he'd just have to see what it would lead to.

Something about the small, seemingly insignificant gesture stirred something in Starscream. He couldn't tell how long it had been since he'd shared quarters with anyone. Trying to keep his own nerves from becoming too apparent, he stepped calmly closer.

Starscream was so close to him now, and his processor frantically searched for something to help him. Most of his interfacing experience was humorous, his frag buddies would overemphasize gestures, and they would usually laugh their way to an overload. Or they would cut to the chase, crude dirty talk and little foreplay. But this was different. Starscream was sensuality incarnate, from his toe points to his wing tips. Overwhelmed by the sight of him and the look in his optics, Steve's servos slipped up on their own, brushing against the seeker's waist.

The thought that had previously tickled the back of Starscream's processor returned at once; that this drone had lovely servos. He liked the way they fit against his waist, compared to Megatron's massive claws that always dwarfed his slender frame. His fans gently roared to life as he reached up, brushing the tips of his nails along the side of the visor.

It was easier than Steve had expected a moment ago. His body was just doing what it wanted, and it became a matter of resisting impulses. His servos slid to the small of Starscream's back and he pulled him in, their frames pressing flush together. He began to lean in, but hesitated. About now he and another eradicon would nuzzle, but Starscream had a mouth that could be kissed, and he did not.

Starscream had never been skilled at thinking quickly under pressure, but he had always flowed well with what felt natural. He pressed his face to the side of Steve's throat, feeling the pulse of energon through his cabling. He didn't know if the drones cared for that, but it avoided the issue of kissing and that satisfied him for the moment.

A shiver slipped up Steve's spinal chain as Starscream went right for the sweet spot on his neck. His engine purred, and a small groan slipped from his vocals. "I guess this isn't the first time you've been with a drone?"

If he hadn't been enjoying himself so much, Starscream would have stopped to be offended. "Actually, it is." Pleased with the reaction, he kissed at the same spot on Steve's neck and idly wondered how experienced he was.

"Ah, wow. It's just," He paused, intakes busy filling with air. "You're really… ooh." Starscream's mouth was working at his neck, driving his processing out the window. It was so soft. The sensation of being kissed was entirely new, and Primus, did he like it. His servos fell from his waist to his hips. "You're good at this."

Starscream purred softly in reply, pressing Steve gently backwards towards the berth. "And what about you?" He smiled, pausing against his throat. "Somehow, I don't think this is your first time."

Steve let himself be pushed until he was sitting, then sliding back a little onto the padding. He laughed nervously. "Eradicons don't exactly fraternize with the upper ranks… usually." He took a moment to admire Starscream from the lower perspective, sliding a digit carefully over the glass cockpit on Starscream's abdomen. It was an innocent place to touch someone, but it was all he could muster the courage to do at the moment.

Starscream's optics slid down to his cockpit and the place where they were in contact. It wasn't a terribly sensitive place, but the touch made him shiver softly. He moved back, giving Steve the freedom to touch him however he liked.

Steve slid further back onto the berth and sat up, servos running over the back of Starscream's legs, encouraging him to pull up his knees.

Starscream felt his ventilations catch, the heat pooling behind his panel; he'd almost forgotten how sensitive his own legs were. With the door securely locked, he was more than willing to let Steve guide him and pulled his knees up obligingly.

He shivered at the feel of the seeker's legs sliding up, brushing against his sides. He moved his servos up the long plating of his thighs and back down again, looking at them appreciatively. "Commander, this is um.."

Starscream curled his servos lightly, practically purring under the ministrations. "This is what?"

Steve's helm tilted as his optical visor explored the Commander, one servo stopping to rub a circle with his thumb. "This is a good angle for you."

Starscream bit down on his glossa as his interface panel snapped open with a highly audible click. He glanced aside, slightly ashamed to be so wound up so quickly. "Hnn..."

Steve's visor flashed from the sound of the click. He glanced down only for a quick moment, too modest to linger on the seeker's pretty little valve. He felt his equipment activating beneath his panel, but he tried to resist a while longer. Starscream seemed bashful and Steve wanted to make sure he was relaxed. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face against Starscream's chest plating, slipping a servo in against his inner thigh. He moved it upward and slid a digit along the seam of Starscream's interface panel. "Are you… are you sure this is alright?" he asked.

"Would I be here if I wasn't sure?" It sounded more forceful in Starscream's processor than it did out loud. He leaned forward, nudging his hips against Steve's servo, internal circuitry casting a faint blue glow along his wrist.

"Right," Steve said. He leaned back again, mustering up his courage. He'd done this before, he knew what to do, so why was he so nervous? Starscream, that's why. He was different, and Steve was confident that he had no idea what he was doing despite experience with other drones. But there was no point in being nervous now. He ran his digit along the edge of the seeker's port, and then slowly and carefully pressed it in half way.

Starscream gave a strange, soft moan, twisting his hips down onto the remainder of Steve's long digit. Megatron seldom bothered to stimulate his valve and was never so gentle when he did. The vehicon's experience or lack thereof was the furthest thing from his processor; he only knew that every touch left him longing for one more.

Steve groaned as he felt the tightness around his digit, not having expected Starscream to grind down on him like that. It was too sexy. He pulled his digit out slightly and back in again, then pulled out a little farther.

"Nnn!" Starscream moved with his touch, his mind jumping ahead to other parts of Steve's anatomy and what they would feel like. He placed his claws on the drone's chestplate, scratching lightly, wanting more.

Steve shuddered as Starscream rocked over him, watching the seeker's hips move with his servo. His spike was uncomfortably tight against his interface panel; any more of this and it would snap open on its own.

Starscream continued to shift against him, leaving miniscule scratches in the paint whenever his digit moved in just the right way. Still, it wasn't enough and he possessed only so much patience. His optics fixed on Steve's visor, stern and yet distinctly hungry. "Inside me. Now."

That did it. Steve's panel clicked open, plating sliding out of the way as his spike extended. On a whim he sat up and wrapped his arms around the seeker's waist, turning him around and laying him down so that Starscream was on his back. He hovered over him, too focused on Starscream to notice the loss of his reserve. His engine growled out of his control.

A glance towards Steve's spike confirmed what Starscream already knew - that he had made the right decision in allowing all of this - but it was the growl of the engine that made his head swim the most. He let his knees drift apart, arms draped around Steve's shoulder plates as he keened needily.

Steve was beyond hesitating anymore. He had to have him. He moved closer, brushing his chest plate against the lusciously vocal seeker. He positioned his spike and pushed in just a little of the way. "Oh Primus," he breathed against Starscream's audio. Starscream had been tight around his digit, and he could only reason that he would feel the best if Steve did this slowly.

Starscream bowed into a gentle arch, open-mouthed in a silent gasp. Steve's spike was large and he could tell it would be a tight fit, but he'd taken far bigger with much less preparation and felt nothing but pleasure as the other mech entered him now.

Steve began rocking against him slowly, pressing in deeper with each motion. Starscream's expression was free of discomfort, which he was glad of. Still he resisted pressing in all the way. "Commander, uhm, how is this? Should I slow down?"

"Don't you dare!" Once again, it sounded far less intimidating than Starscream would have liked, but this time he was truly beyond caring. He hooked a knee around to nudge Steve above the aft several times.

Immensely encouraged by the gesture, Steve rocked harder, sheathing his spike to the base. Starscream felt so good he could barely think. His engine continued to growl as he quickened his pace, each thrust pushing him all the way in.

"Ahhh!" Starscream arched again, claws rasping at Steve's shoulders. Knowing or not, his partner was moving in ways that made it difficult to think and almost impossible to speak, save for the occasional plea for more. "Don't...please don't stop!"

The word 'please' coming from the Commander brought him to a whole new level of arousal. He wanted to do anything to pleasure him, for those sweet cries to continue. The sleek leg wrapped over his waist helped steer in an idea. "Yes Sir," he managed to say before reaching back for Starscream's knee joint. He pulled his leg up to hook over his shoulder, which turned the seeker's hips upward so his spike rubbed hard against the front walling in his valve. With the small amount of thinking he could still do, he remembered this angle causing a lot of noise in the past.

Sensory nodes he didn't know he possessed fired so hard, Starscream was sure he could hear the electricity. He threw back his helm with a wail that echoed off the walls, sounding almost pained.

Steve braced one arm beside Starscream's helm, the other gripped onto his hip as he pounded down on him. The sound of Starscream's vocals was driving him close to the edge. He started to slow when he felt himself getting closer, not wanting to overload quite yet. He paused, cycling air in a concentrated rhythm as he let his system reset. "Sorry Commander, just give me a minute."

Starscream gave a groan that edged on a whine, the overload that had been approaching fast now slipping through his servos. Rather than demand him to keep going, he shifted his hips against the spike still buried inside him, circling them in an attempt to steal a little friction.

"Ah.." Steve said, putting both servos on his hips in an attempt to keep him still. If he pulled out for just a second he would reset, he just had to think of an excuse. "Sir, would you um… like to change it up? Any position you'd like to try?"

Now that he was forced to keep still, Starscream's processor began to clear of thoughts regarding overloading right then. He blinked up at Steve, paused to make sure his voice wasn't trembling too much, and then nodded once. "What...did you have in mind?"

Steve could think of more positions than he had time to list. He'd certainly spent enough time thinking about them. But there was one that came to attention more than the others, something that reminded him of the power struggles Starscream so frequently had with Lord Megatron, and how pleased the Commander was when he had opportunities to take charge of the ranks himself. "Here," he said, reluctantly pulling out and turning over. Immediately his equipment reset and he felt his spike pressurize even more. He guided Starscream to climb on top of him. "I thought that you might like being in control."

It took a moment for it to dawn, perhaps longer than it should have, but then a slow smile crossed Starscream's face. "Hmm...talk of good angles." He raised his hips over Steve's spike, guiding just the tip into himself, running his thumb smoothly along the rest.

Steve shivered as Starscream's digit moved over his spike, the light feeling making him ache for more. He groaned, turning his hips in an attempt to slide himself deeper.

Slowly, Starscream let himself sink down until Steve was sheathed within him once more. Servos on his chest, he rose and fell on it, the pleasure resuming its slow climb. It may not have been as intense as what he'd felt on his back, but the control was something Megatron never allowed him and he loved every moment of it.

Just watching Starscream ride him like this sent soft pulses of pleasure through his system. The sight of him arching with each rise and that wet valve sinking over and over around his spike was intoxicating. And even more, it was the pleased expression gracing the Commander's face that drove him mad. "Oh Primus," Steve half spoke and groaned, "You look perfect up there, Commander."

Starscream gave a low, pleased hum just as an especially fortunate thrust caused his wings to twitch. "Mmm, scrap, you're cute..." He held on as he began to move faster, rocking his hips to take Steve as deep as he possibly could.

Steve growled, not from his engine but straight from his vocals. He sat up, one arm propping him from behind while the other wrapped around Starscream's waist as he pumped into him. He kept his arm around him, enjoying the feel of their frames pressing together.

Starscream's best overloads had always felt like sweet fire; they tended to lap at him first, rather than welling up. When he felt the sparks that raced all the way to his wingtips, he knew it wouldn't be long. "I...I can't..." He gripped Steve's arm, whimpering, his valve beginning to tighten around him.

Steve felt it, the slick walls of Starscream's valve gripping around his spike, driving him dangerously close. He could feel that Starscream would tip over at any moment. He let loose, slamming his hips against him, servos pulling the seeker into each thrust. "Overload for me, Commander," he purred gently.

Whatever had been holding him back was demolished under Steve's soft purr. Starscream gave a final arch into his arms, his valve rippling tight as he screamed his ecstasy aloud. For the moment, his mind was a blissful static.

Starscream's overload, his screams and tightly shut optics and clenching valve pulled Steve in, and it finally hit him with the force of a collision. He growled, tremors wracking his frame as he overloaded into the seeker. The peak subsided but he stayed there for a moment, leg twitching from the electrical volts still running through him. "Ah... wow..." he panted.

Starscream's thoughts ran along similar lines as he oozed down to lie against Steve, slipping off of his spike. His fans roared in an attempt to cool his overheated system. "That was...nnnn..." He closed his optics, a fine tremble still wracking his body.

"Commander, I think you should spill things more often," Steve murmured. Exhausted, he lazily draped his arms over Starscream's back, one servo rubbing lightly against the edge of Starscream's wing. He hoped the motions didn't seem too affectionate. He certainly didn't want to push the envelope, not after everything had gone so well.

Starscream was unable to respond to that any other way: he laughed. Too sated to move much and the light ministrations to his wing only furthering to relax him, he lay across Steve's chest, a half smile on his face. "If you promise me another episode like that, I just may."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied simply. He glanced down at him, enjoying the sight of the Commander looking so relaxed. The Starscream he knew before stood rigidly, expression guarded. It was a rare, if not non-existent sight to see him like this. He decided to stay quiet until the Commander chose to speak. He wasn't in a rush to do anything at all.

Starscream's body was nagging for a stasis nap, but he knew he would never have gotten away with it; someone would come knocking for him and that would be the end of this. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" It wasn't accusing or impatient, but a weary question he sounded like he'd rather not be asking.

"Not especially," Steve said, "Drones are expendable in more ways than one. But you've been gone a while." He laughed, "Third Commander Soundwave might hunt you down if you're gone too long."

"Scrap," Starscream muttered, knowing it was true. He straightened up, stretching his back and feeling the general weakness in his legs. Even after closing off his valve, there was lubricant and transfluid on his thighs and he knew he couldn't step out the door looking like that, let alone before Soundwave. "I'm going to clean off. If you're keen to do the same, now would be the time."

"Thank you, Sir," he said, nodding. It would be detrimental to both of them if he left the Commander's quarters in this condition.

Starscream went to his personal wash rack, adjusting the spray so that it would mist them both. He began rinsing his own arm, but moved with deliberate slowness; waiting for Steve to join him.

Steve entered the wash rack, looking around with interest before he took up a sponge and poured cleanser on it. Immediately he began working on the Commander's back plating, having been so used to paired washing that he didn't even think to ask. When you were in the racks, you helped wash the mech beside you. "That's pretty nice, having your own rack right here. I could imagine it's actually peaceful. But isn't it inconvenient, washing on your own? I mean, we always wash in twos to reach the hard places."

"I didn't come through the war to let a simple wash rack inconvenience me," said Starscream as he quietly melted inside. He leaned into the touch so faintly, it was almost easy to miss. "Interesting tidbit of information, though. I didn't know you drones were so...cooperative."

He began to chat about things he normally wouldn't. "I think it's moments like this that the Eradicons enjoy the most," Steve mused, the calming task of washing the Commander loosening his vocals, "It's not like we have peace time to compare to, since we were built after the war began. Our peace time is at the end of each shift, or when it's time to wash up." Steve paused his work on Starscream's wing and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry Commander, I didn't mean to get sappy."

"Hmm." Starscream didn't say it, but he found all of this to be legitimately interesting. He seldom thought about the eradicons that populated the Nemesis, at least in terms of personal lives, but Steve's descriptions caught his interest. "No one learns to interface like that by talking about it...I take it bathing together isn't all that goes on amongst you?"

The sponge managed to fall from his servos as he fumbled for something to say. "Wha-uhmm.. well it isn't like a big orgy or anything, everyone is different." He reached down and retrieved the sponge. "Plenty of mechs have paired off and don't get around, but then others haven't met anyone they're interested in being exclusive with. They're the ones that get more experience. We just do whatever we feel like, and I uh… I suppose it does amount to some experience." Steve's vocals had gotten lower through the explanation as embarrassment overtook him, the end being more of a mumble.

It would be cruel to tease him further when he was already so embarrassed, but Starscream had never pretended he wasn't cruel. "Fascinating." He arched his back lightly. "Could you perhaps wash my other wing? I would get it myself, but you do have such a skilled touch..."

Steve held the sponge a little tighter. Suddenly Starscream's second wing looked a lot more challenging than the first. He cleared his vocals of static. "Uhm, uh yes." He started working on the wing, and suddenly all these things became distracting that he hadn't noticed before, like the suds dripping from his wing down his back and streaming along his seams, and the cute arched curve in his posture. He blacked out his visor so he could concentrate, feeling around the wing as he worked on it.

As the sponge began to glide across his wing, Starscream began to second guess the game he'd begun. The gentle ministrations were causing heat to creep across his wings and up his thighs, pooling behind his panel. He had to firmly remind himself that they'd come to wash, not to frag a second time. Clearing his throat, he turned around. "That will be sufficient."

"Right," Steve agreed quickly. Better to stop now before he got anymore worked up. He didn't know how he'd recover from the shame if his fans kicked in again. He stepped to the side for Starscream to exit the wash rack first.

Starscream tapped in one of the wash rack controls and a gust of hot air blew down, pushing the droplets clear of their plating. He strode across the room to the door to unlock it, but his claws hesitated over the pad - as though he were considering something.

Steve took a few steps out of the wash rack, but gave the Commander a polite amount of space, not wanting to assume he could take new liberties because of anything that had happened. He curiously watched Starscream pausing at the door. "Sir?" he asked, wondering if Starscream had something to say.

Whatever internal dilemma Starscream had been working through, it seemed he had found his answer. He smiled, just a half smile, but a real one nonetheless. "Nothing. Back to work, soldier." Then he ducked in, laying a quick kiss on Steve's forehelm. "I'll be calling on you later." And with that, he unlocked the door.

End


End file.
